deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firu
Firu (also known as the Fire Ripper) is a OC character in the Fanfiction Series: Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Firu vs Tatsumi Possible Opponents *Akame (Akame Ga Kill) *Deadpool (Marvel) *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Farrica (Star Wars OC) *Ghost Rider (Marvel) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Backstory Firus Childhood Firu's Childhood was hard, he lost his Mother and his Unborn Triplets Sister by his and Teddo's birth. Jakku thougth that they killed his Mother and hates his young twin brothers. Jakku want to take a vengeance, but he can't because his Father protected his little brothers. Therefore Jakku and his Girlfriend Vic kidnaped his Father and she killed him some day. After this Jakku treated his brothers like slaves and to make life difficult for Firu and Teddo. Some day Uncel Daru given Jakku the Teigu The Skeleton Man: Reaper. Jakku given Firu the Teigu, he want that, Firu brought away. Firu marveled secretly the Ring and pulls it on, but he cann't pulls the Ring out. he asks Teddo to help, but he cann't. Then come Jakku and he was very Angry, that Firu weared the Ring. Jakku attacked Firu, Teddo helped him, before Jakku beat Firu. Jakku hurls Firu away and he crashes into shelf and the object have cased on the ground. Jakku trod Teddo to the dead. Jakku take the knife want to kill him, before he stabbed Firu, he transformated into Skeleton. Firu taken the Hammer and beaten him into face whereby he died. then come Vic visited. She wante to kill him, but he taken Jakku's knife and stabbed her in the Eye. Firu ran from his home away and met Daru. Firu told everything about the situation and he cried. Daru joined Firu in his Factions The Deadly Killers of Injustice. Before the events Akame Ga Kill! Firu was the member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice Daru trained Firu the fought with Sword and Parkour. Someday Uranumi betrayed The Deadly Killers of Injustice by the Empire. the come the multiple squads (The Elite Seven) and killed all the member of The Deadly Killers of Injustice group. Daru given Firu his Teigu The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza and the Important Information about Empire. Daru want, that Firu brought the Information to Revolutionary Army and Firu disappeared the base Firu want help, but Daru convinced Firu, that he left the base. Firu has transformated into Skeleton shape and hidded. Daru taken the sword and fought against members of The Elite Seven. Firu has seen, how his uncle daru killed by Akame. Firu escaped with his Parkour Skills the base. Since was Firu a Assassin for Justice and he was alone. Some day come Najenda. She want, that Firu joined the Night Raid. He joined the Night Raid, In the begun Firu hates Akame, after time Firu felt, that Akame is actually a nice person. after time Firu was secretly in Akame amorous. Incidentally Firu become friends with other members of the Night Raid. Firu made his household like night watchman of the Base, hunt animals for the meat and somtimes helped Akame by Cooked. Some day Firu recalled, that he must brought the Information to Revolutionary Army for his Uncle. Firu asked Sheele, that she excused a story, because Firu must did the most important contract. He promise Sheele, that he will come back. Firu left the Night Raid. Firu has given the infos to the Revolutionary Army. Revolutionary Army want to known, that Firu want Join the Army. Firu joined for his dead uncle the Revolutionary Army, he missed the Nigth Raid. Event of Akame Ga Kill! Firu found out, that Nigth Raid was the Sub-Factions want came back to the base, but nobody was there, only blood, dead body and scrap from Team Stylish. Firu thought that the member of Night Raid has lost the battle and the Empire killed them. Therefore Firu has gone to exile and helped many people, who need help and eliminated many bad person. but the People thougth that Firu was a Evil Assassin or a Monster, because his Skeleton shape and his fire skills by the teigu Ogienterza. Therefore the People called him the Fire Ripper. Event of Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama In the small town Firu met Akame for long time, while saved her by the gang. Akame was suprised about Firu was alive, she thought he was dead. Firu was also suprised, he thought Akame was killed by the Emprie. She was sour to Firu, because he left the Night Raid without to said something to her. Later they find out that the leader of gang was the mayor called Hakaso. Later Akame killed Hakaso and Akame found the dogtags of Black Soul. Firu and Akame want to found out what is Black Soul. Aftertime they joined bounty hunter group called Skull Hunter, Since the group helped Firu and Akame by the Danger Beasts. Personality Firu is normally the Serious, helpful, Calm and nice person. But sometimes heartless and hard person, if example he finds out that someone a bad person is (example the Killer, Drug Dealer or slave driver), then he kill the person without mercy. Firu did good deeds, for Example he steals Food and Money from Rich Person and give for Poor person or exempt slaves. Sometimes he has remembered his tragic childhood and become gotten a headache. Firu is also crush in Akame, therefore is he want always by her, but it is often impossible. Death Battle Info Background Age: Teens Hair: Dark blond Curtained Eye Color: Orange Height: '''165 cm (5'5") '''Blood Type: B Family: '''Teddo (Twin Brother) (Deceased), Jakku (Big Brother) (Deceased), Daru (Uncle) (Deceased), Unborn Triplets Sister (Deceased), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Unnamed Mother (Deceased) '''Weapon: Firu have two Teigus, the First Teigu was The Skeleton Man: Reaper and the second was The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza Faction: The Deadly Killers of Injustice (formerly), Night Raid (formerly), The Skull Hunter Members of The Skull Hunter: Mero (Leader), '''Firu, Akame, Shirome, Tinena, Kano, Run (Later), Wave (Later) Arsenal '''The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza (weapon type: Red Diamond Katana) Teleport Fire Attacks and Manipulation Incineration Fire of Eternal Youth: living thing to Revive (uniquely) (Trump Card) The Skeleton Man: Reaper (weapon type: Bone Ring ) transformation to a skeleton immortality (in skeleton form) Head and Limb Reattachment (in skeleton form) Death Breath (Trump Card) Feats Expert Swordsman Combat Athletially Master of Parkour Speed Reflexes Faults Death of Firu's Mother and Twin Sister by Firus and Teddo birth. (Jakku gave them the fault ) Use the Ring Teigu The Skeleton Man: Reaper. He Punches Jakku the brother with the Hammer (self-defense), but Vic Loves Firus Big Brother and therefore she want take the vengeance Leave the Night Raid Weakness In his Human form is Firu mortality and destructible. Sometimes he has gotten a headache, because of this tragic childhood. After the Death Breath Attack, He will physically weaker. Gallery Firu.jpg|Firu in his Skeleton Shape Firu II.jpg|Firu in his Human Shape Firu 2.0.png Firu (Made in Rinmarugames).png|Made in www.Rinmarugames.com Firu (Made in Rinmarugames) II.jpg|Made in www.Rinmarugames.com Firu3.png 20170819_231452.jpg|Firu (left) and Akame (right) Firu (Made by kisake).png|Made in Kisekae Trivia Firu means to translate Japanese:Phil The characte Inspired by Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed 2, Ghost Rider and Akame source of Firu: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Firu Mary Sue Score 39 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:J0philwin Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Skeleton Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators